


We Love You

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [31]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Scorpion plans a surprise for Paige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Love You

"Just keep your eyes closed," Toby said, trailing behind Paige closely.

"You're the one covering up my eyes!" Paige said, laughing. She let Toby guide her through the garage. By memory she knew she was headed to the garage's kitchen. Even then it took her by surprise when Toby finally uncovered her eyes. Ralph, Walter, Sylvester, Happy and Cabe stood around the counter. A cake sat on the counter, with 'We love you' written in icing.

"I..." Paige for once was at a loss for words. Walter walked around the counter, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Happy anniversary, Paige."

**Author's Note:**

> Just then, Ferret Bueller comes in and plops his little self right into the cake.


End file.
